Broken Teardrops
by summer-stars-13
Summary: Warning: inappropriate language in this story. Props to Taylor Swift for the chapter title. Lyrics for this chapter: You drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true.
1. Only me when I'm with you

**Chapter 1**

_Only Me When I'm With You_

_Props to Taylor Swift for the chapter title. _

_Lyrics for this chapter:_

_You drive me crazy half the time, _

_the other half I'm only trying to let_

_you know what I feel is true._

_Lily Evans was walking into Kings Cross Station, her parents trailing behind her. _

"_Mum, Dad, I can take it from here," she called out to them, inwardly rolling her eyes._

"_Lils, we just want to make sure you get onto the train fine," her mother replied, using her old nickname._

"_I've done this five times before, I think I've got it," Lily replied, speeding up to get to the platform on time to see her friends. "Besides, you're muggles."_

_Lily ran through the wall in between platform 9 and 10, making it platform 9 and ¾, to see her friend Cici snogging a boy against the wall. She coughed, putting her trunk and trolley against the wall a few metres away. Cici looked away from the mysterious boy, spotting Lily and started to run over to her._

"_LILS!" she screamed into Lily's ear. "I missed you so much!" she screeched again._

"_Calm down Cici, we saw each other like two weeks ago," Lily giggled, pulling Cici into a tight embrace._

_Cici looked over Lily's shoulder and smiled, seeing a certain boy with wonky glasses and messy hair walking towards them with a stupid smile on his face. "Potter, 2 o'clock," she whispered into Lily's ear, who then stepped away quickly, a look of horror on her face._

"_Oh, God no." Lily looked around for James Potter, finally seeing him and quickly tucking a strand of her fiery red hair that she had inherited from her grandmother behind her ear. _

_As James Potter walked towards them, Lily took a step back towards her trunk, leaving Cici having to walk back to her previous companion. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chuckled as she tried to throw him off. "Fuck off, Potter," Lily muttered, trying to bat his arms away as he tightened them._

"_Ooh, Evans is using big girl language," he winked as she rolled her eyes at him._

"_Oh look, it's your 'Padfoot' coming towards you!" Lily told him, swiftly walking towards her trunk and taking it towards the scarlet engine with "Hogwarts Express" in gold letters on the side._

"_Lily! Hey Lily!" a familiar voice called from behind. "EVANS!" it screamed again._

_Lily turned around to see another long-time friend, Marlene McKinnon running towards her, trying to pull her trunk without knocking anyone at the same time. "Her, Mar," she giggled, pulling her into a hug. "Have a good holiday?" she asked, stepping back again._

"_Yeah, we went to Madrid! There was loads of muggles wearing funny clothes and they-" she was cut off by the shrill whistle of the train, signalling two minutes until it would leave. _

"_Come on, we'll miss the train!" Lily said hurriedly, pulling her trunk with her. "I have to go to the prefects carriage, so I'll see you later."_

"_Padfoot! Long time no see!" James Potter yelled to Sirius Black, who, until now, had been snogging a fourth-year girl in an empty carriage. Here we go again, he thought._

"_Hey, Prongs," he said tiredly, taking his eyes away from the girl, who ran away quickly, probably to tell her friends, Sirius thought smugly._

"_Where's Moony and Wormtail?" James asked him, taking the fourth year's now vacated seat._

"_Moony's in the prefects carriage, there are shit loads of possibilities of where Wormtail is," Sirius told him, meaning their friends Remus 'Moony' Lupin and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew._

"_Bores. Wanna game of exploding snap?" James asked, but as he said it, there was a knock at the door, and in walked Dorcas 'Rory' Meadows, Cici Rivero, Marlene McKinnon and Tristan Tumult. (A/N comment if you get what I did there;) ) James almost fell off his seat when they all walked in together._

"_Potter, put your tongue back in your mouth before it falls out," Cici smirked._

"_Piss off," he replied. They had never gotten on._

_Remus "Moony" Lupin and Lily were sitting in the prefects carriage on their way to Hogwarts, still 1 hour of sitting through listening to the lump of a Professor (Slughorn) talk about their plans for the year coming._

"_Now, we are making a few changes to the rules this year-" but Remus didn't listen, her could always ask Lily about it later. Right now, all he could think about was seeing Marlene, after all, she was now free after breaking up with Tristan - wait, no. What was he thinking? He couldn't go for the girl who he had been best friends with since before they were born. That wouldn't be right._

_Although he found himself thinking about what it would be like to run his fingers through her silky, choclatey brown hair when: "Re! It's finished" Lily hissed in his ear, and it was then he realised he had spent the whole meeting thinking about Marlene._

_Remus forced a smile on to his face. "Sorry, just thinking about exams this year," he lied._

_Lily looked at him suspiciously, as though she detected something, but waved it off. "So, how was your summer?"_

"_Oh, you know, the usual, family trip to America, nothing big," Remus replied, laughing. "How was yours?"_

_But he wasn't listening hard enough as they walked along the corridor, looking for their friends, so he bumped into a wall. He turned to see Lily giggling. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked, as he had given her a light punch on the arm._

"_I bumped into a wall, and all you did is laugh!" He fake frowned and pretended to cry, but then they both reached the carriage that Cici, Marlene, Rory and all the other marauders were in, Peter being found in another carriage._

"_Moony!" Sirius and James ran up to Remus and tackle-hugged him. He staggered back into a seat, squishing in between Rory and Peter, who turned red._

_There was a muffled hoot from underneath an old pair of Gryffindor robes, and Cici smacked her hand forehead. "I completely forgot Cierra was there, I was supposed to let her out so she could fly to Hogwarts when the train left. I must've thrown my robes on her by accident," she muttered. Cici walked over to the corner where the robes were and shook them off, then dropped them on the floor. Out flew a chocolately brown owl, nipping at everyone before flying out the window. "I don't think she's in a very god mood with me now."_

"_Hey, guys, we're almost there!" Peter called, jumping up and down by the window as a dark castle finally came into view from around the corner._

"_Bloody hell, Wormy, calm down," Sirius grumbled, seemingly still annoyed at being interrupted during a snogging session._

_Peter was about to reply, when the driver came down the halls, banging on the doors to tell everyone to get out, the stewards would bring their trunks, all the usual shit, Remus thought._

_The Sorting had just ended, and Albus Dumbledore was starting his start-of-term notices and speech. "As usual, Mr Pringle (A/N this was the only person I could find, don't hate on me!) has asked me to remind you to look at the list of banned objects, which has expanded, after having a meeting with certain sixth years last year." Dumbledore mentioned no years, yet everyone turned to the Marauders, who were sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Tristan on their left, Marlene on their right, who was sitting next to Remus, and on the opposite side of the table, Lily, Rory and Cici who were giggling._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, and immediately got the attention back on to himself. "As I was saying, the exams will be held in the Great Hall, as usual, on the -" he was cut off by the large oak doors slamming open, and the students, expecting a new professor, or Mr Pringle, to come running in, were surprised when a boy and girl walked in, smirks on their faces, the girl gripping on to the boy's arm, who was trying to shake her off. They had baby blue travelling cloaks on, both white blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes._

_There was a load of whispers throughout the Hall, which were broken by a loud "Who the hell are you?" from Rory._

_Everyone turned form the pair who had now stopped to talk to Dumbledore at the front of the hall, to face Rory, who quickly flushed but overcame it with a strong smile. "We all wanted to ask it," she said matter-of-factly._

"_This is Adrienne Arnette and Etienne Beaument, they are exchange students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. They will be here for their remaining 2 years of schooling. If you will, go sit down at the second table from the left," Dumbledore advised the two, gesturing towards the Gryffindor table. Confused looks were exchanged as they went to sit down, just so happening to sit right by the Marauders._

_Adrienne leaned over her shoulder while Dumbledore was picking up from his speech and whispered to Sirius, "Hey handsome, what's your name?" with a quick wink, before turning back around._

_After the dinner was finished, Dumbledore called Adrienne and Etienne to stay back whilst everyone else went to their dorms._

_Rory looked up form her plate, realising their was no longer any food on it, and hurried to catch up with Lily and Cici, but stopped to listen to what Dumbledore was saying from behind a pillar._

"_Come up to my office at 7:30 tonight to be sorted into your houses. You will be told more about that then, for now, just sit and eat," he told the French students. He pointed his wand at the table, and a plate of sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice appeared. Rory decided that she would sneak up to the headmaster's office, to see which houses. I should probably get James' Invisibility Cloak to do this, she thought._

_At 7:15 that evening, Rory snuck out of her dorm where Cici, Lily and Marlene were sitting on the 3 occupied beds, two unoccupied, one being Rory's and the other a spare, all talking about what they did over the weekend. She rolled her eyes as she heard Cici mention a muggle boy whilst in Greece._

_She went up to the boy's dorms, knocking on the Marauder's door, then quickly hiding behind a pillar to make sure there was no-one in. There wasn't, so she took out her wand and whispered 'Alohomora' and the lock clicked open. As Rory walked in, she immediately saw a warzone. She crept over to James' trunk, and tried to open it, but realised there was some sort of enchantment on it._

_Rory kicked the trunk, which immediately said, "Password?" in James' voice. Trust him, Rory thought, with another eyeroll. _

"_James is awesome?"she guessed. It made a raspberry-like sound, so she guessed again. "James is the best?" It made another raspberry sound and it said, "Hint: muggles are stupid." Something clicked in Rory's head. "Abracadabra!" It clicked open. Of course, it was the term most muggles use in which they think is a spell. She grabbed the Cloak, closed the trunk, and relocked the boy's dorm, breathing in the fresh air. 3 hours and they had already stunk it out, she sighed. She ran up to the headmasters office with the cloak over her head with 5 minutes to spare, and in 2 minutes or so, Dumbledore walked up with the two exchanges. He muttered something and the gargoyle infront of the stone leapt forwards, and she slipped through the stone wall as they did the same._

"_Now, Miss Arnette, Mr Beaument, I understand you did not have houses at Beauxbatons, yes?" They nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Here at Hogwarts, there are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat" he gestured to a ragged hat on a shelf, next to a bright red bird on a perch "will be placed on your head, and figure out which house you are most suited to." _

_Rory almost started to whistle impatiently from her hiding spot, but clamped her hand over her mouth before she could. She could have sworn that Adrienne's ice-blue eyes narrowed in her direction, but she wasn't too sure. _

"_Do I really have to put that manky hat on my head?" Adrienne asked, her nose crinkling in disgust, earning an eye-roll from Etienne. _

"_Yes, you do Miss Arnette," Dumbledore replied tiredly. He had done this too many times. "Now, Mr Beaument, you first," he said, taking out his wand and muttering 'accio hat' under his breath._

"_Of course," Etienne smiled._

_The hat was placed on his head, and the voice Etienne heard immediately sent shivers down his spine."You have plenty of wisdom, yes. But also courage, I see. You have a sly side, too. You're very tricky, that's for sure," the hat whispered into Etienne's ear, making him shiver again._

"_I guess it will just have to be Slytherin," the hat called, making Etienne sigh with relief tat it was finally over._

_Rory could have sworn she saw a frown flicker across Dumbledore's face as it said this, but she couldn't be too sure from her angle._

_The house was whipped off Etienne's head, and he walked over to sit on Dumbledore's desk, giving Adrienne a reassuring squeeze on the hand._

_Ech, I'll have to shower twice tonight, Adrienne thought as the hat gently touched her head._

"_Hey, I'm not that dirty," the hat hissed. Adrienne realised that the hat could read her thoughts, and decided to keep quiet._

"_Now, you're a cheeky one, very smart. You would do great in Ravenclaw. You also have a devious and sly nature. But you're very courageous, and loyal. It better be Gryffindor," the hat said._

_Dumbledore took the hat off Adrienne's head, and she walked over to Etienne. Dumbledore banished the hat to the shelf again, turning to the students. "I will have the caretaker, Mr Pringle take you to the Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Rooms and show you to your dormitories. I will explain the rest to you tomorrow, for now, have a good sleep," he told them tiredly, as Mr Pringle came up the stairs. He led Adrienne and Etienne back down the staircase, with Rory following behind, scowling. She ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, arriving at 8:37pm. _

_She raced up to he dormitory, using her wand to clean up all clothes and belongings left lying around, as the other girls were not here, with thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute._

_The main thought was that Adrienne would be her new room-mate, as it was the only free spot._

_The next morning as Rory woke up, she noticed the beds were all occupied, even the one next to her. She saw a mass of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers, and knew that Adrienne was here. The others were still asleep, so she crept out of bed and grabbed James' invisibility cloak, scrawling down on a piece of parchment describing that she had used it, and would explain later. She pinned it to the cloak and left the cloak on the boy's door handle, as not to disturb them._


	2. Cold as You

Haunted

Chapter 2: Cold as You

Summary:

Props to Taylor Swift for the chapter title. This chapter is dedicated to or Olivia, for being the best person ever.

Lyrics for this chapter:

Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending to a perfect day,

just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say ~Taylor Swift

Lily was sitting on the grass against a big tree by the lake. She was hurriedly rushing through an essay for her Charms class that she was supposed to have done during the holidays, the autumn breeze making her hair blow into her face. Lily reached to brush it away with one hand, but was beat to it by a boy with pale skin, and long fingers.

"Sev!" she exclaimed, giggling. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I just saw you working out here, and decided to give you a bit of a break," Severus grinned sheepishly. He wiped his greasy hair out of his black, bottomless eyes.

"Thanks, " Lily replied, putting her quill and parchment down. "It needs to be done by this afternoon."

As she said this, a group of boys and girls in silver and green robes and scarves walked down the hill towards them, laughing obnoxiously.

"Snape," the biggest spat. "What are you doing here, with this Mudblood?"

Severus stood up to his full height, half pushing Lily behind him. "I was just talking to her, Cronson. Or is that against the 'rules'?" he asked sarcastically, emphasising 'rules' by making air quotes with his fingers.

A scrawny boy peeked out from behind him, Luke, with bucked-teeth and terrible acne. "What would Salazar Slytherin say?" he asked clumsily.

Everybody, including Lily, turned to look at Luke with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about, Luke?" Cronson yelled.

Snape and Lily had backed away from the group, grabbing their bags which had been dropped in the process. The Slytherin gang hadn't seen them.

"I - hate - them - Sev," Lily wheezed inbetween breaths.

"Me - too," he replied, not looking into her bright green eyes, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

James and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, occasionally looking at the oak doors, then quickly looking back at eachother and whispering rushedly again.

The doors opened with a large thud, and a voice snarled/screamed, "Potter!"

Cici ran a hand through her hair and flicked the foam on to Sirius. Lily did the same with James.

"You. Fucking. Idiots. What did you do to our hairdryers?" Cici snarled at them.

"No idea. She's off her head, isn't she?" James asked Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"The only thing that will be off is your -" Lily's threat was cut off by Professor McGonagall walking past with the leaned in closer and whispered threateningly. "You will regret this." With that, she got up, and slapped James across the face, the sound slicing through the air like a knife does, cheese.

James rubbed the spot where Lily had hit him, and watched her pull Cici back out the Hall again. "Well, Padfoot, it was worth it."

"Didn't know she had such a fiery streak in her. Must be the hair," Sirius pointed out.

"Back off mate, she's mine." James smiled, hitting Sirius on the arm.

They both looked down at their plates and stuffed down some of the beef&ale pie.

"Sometimes, I forget we are two, fucking hot growing wizards who need to eat," Sirius grinned.

"We are, Padfoot. Where's Wormtail? I haven't seen him in ages since the tr-" James was cut off by a screech at the window, and the owls all came flying in with the lunchtime post.

James went through his post, flicking the un-needed things into the rubbish bin he had conjured, when he came across a scarlet-red envelope. He immediately recognised it as a Howler, his mother's favourite kind of punishment, although it did nothing to damage his ego, he just didn't want her knowing that. It gave Lydia Potter the idea that she had some leadership in her family. (A/N Lydia Potter is the name I created, based on Mrs Potter whose first name was not revealed.)

The Howler let off a high-pitched screech and Lydia Potter's voice boomed through the hall. "JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER AT THE STATION? IT'S HER FIRST YEAR, I'M SURPRISED SHE GOT HOME ON HER OWN. YOU'RE LUCKY MRS LUPIN WAS THERE TO TAKE HER HOME." (A/N I know he didn't have a sister, just go with it.)

James blushed slightly but regained his composure. "Shit," he swore under his breath. "Padfoot, what do you think happened to Grace if Moony's mum wasn't there?" he asked.

"Merlin, James Potter is getting worried about a Howler? What is this world coming to?" Sirius pretended to fall of his chair, making James hex him so that he actually did.

"Shut up," James mumbled, putting his wand away, then stalking out of the classroom to the owlery, to look for his owl, Cal. He had some serious apologies to write up.

Marlene was sitting on her bed with her trunk open in front of her, sorting out her belongings. She sent either her clothes to the wardrobe, or cosmetics to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door, and she called, "Come in!"

In walked Tristan and Remus, and Marlene tackle-hugged them. "Hey, hey, we only saw each other yesterday," Tristan laughed.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I know, but I couldn't exactly do that in front of everyone else, could I?"

"Cici certainly wasn't embarrassed to do it," Remus added in, smirking.

"But that's Cici. Hey, Re, what's that cut on your face?" Marlene asked Remus, looking at the scar that ran from his left temple, down to his dimple.

"Oh, my, erm, dog got me during the holidays," Remus not too subtly lied. "Anyway, what did you guys do over the holidays?" he quickly changed the subject.

Tristan and Marlene both noticed the quick change, but decided not to push any further. Without further ado, they launched into their stories.

-2 hours later-

"Shit, I've got to leave, sorry!" Remus yelled, running out of the room.

Tristan looked at Marlene, a puzzled look on his face."That was unexpected. Lunch?" he asked Marlene.

Marlene giggled, and linked her arm through the crook of his, as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. "My pleasure."

As they entered the Hall, giggling and laughing, the Hall was hushed into silence. As though a switch was flicked, the chatter resumed, after an agonizing 10 seconds of staring at Tristan and Marlene.

"What was that all about?" Marlene asked Tristan.

"No idea," was his reply.

Marlene spotted Lily and Cici sitting at the Gryffindor table, Rory a few people away, talking to Katie Hawthorne, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Seeya," Marlene quickly hugged Tristan, a rush of memories coming back of when they were the 'it' couple last year. How it didn't cross her mind before in her dorm, was beyond her, she thought.

Tristan walked over to a few of his friends at the Ravenclaw table. Marlene walked up and sat next to Lily. "How's your first day back before classes?"

"Boring, all I've done is unpacking. Mum kept sending me things I had "forgotten", although I think it was just so she could stay in contact with me. She sent me a pair of her trousers, so I know her head isn't screwed on properly right now," Lily giggled.

"Okay," Marlene said, seeming distracted.

"What's up, Mar?" Lily asked her friend.

"Oh nothing, just homesickness," Marlene lied, forcing a smile on to her face.

"If you say so," Lily said, confused.

Just then, James Potter and Sirius black walked in, with Cici running behind them, pushing them out the way to get to Lily and Marlene.

"Lil," she gasped, "Mar, there's someone in the spare bed in our dorm!" she told them breathlessly.

Rory instantly looked up from her food. Crap, I knew I forgot something! she thought to herself.

"Rory, you okay?" Katie asked her.

"Yeah, one sec, I'll be right back," she replied, getting off the bench and hurrying towards her other friends.

"About that," Rory started with. "Adrienne Arnette was sorted into Gryffindor last night, and our dorm was the only 6th year dorm with a spare bed," she finished, immediately regretting her wording. A flush crept on to her face.

"How did you know that?" Sirius asked, sneaking up on them.

"Fuck, Black, you scared me!" Rory slapped Sirius around the back of the head.

"It was you that used my Cloak, wasn't it!" James accused.

"I'll get back to you on that," Rory said, momentarily hanging her head. "Anyway, I thought I'd tell y-" she was interrupted by a slightly accented voice.

"Where is the Divination classroom?" it said, and they all spun around to see Adrienne standing at the table behind them. Her platinum blonde hair was slightly wavy, tumbling down her back like a water does a waterfall.

Sirius stood there, gaping at her, until James elbowed him in the stomach, bringing him back around.

"Prongs!" he hissed. "Bastard!" he raised his voice. "Follow me, I have Divination now, too," he said, just as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. First class of the year, with a hot chick, Sirius thought, inwardly grinning.

Adrienne narrowed her eyes, critically surveying Sirius, before saying, "Thankyou."

With a flash of blonde and a finger from Sirius to James, they were gone through the door, Sirius working his "charm".

"She was pretty," Marlene teased James, who immediately retorted, much to Lily's displeasure.

"Ah, but my Evans has radiant beauty, he said dramatically.

"Piss of, Potter," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "You've got no shot."

James mock-pouted. "Until next time, my dear," he called after Lily, who had turned to get on her way to Herbology.

Marlene and James looked at the time and realised they were 5 minutes late for Potions.

"It's only Sluggy, he won't care," James said matter-of-factly, leaving Marlene rolling her eyes.

Do you guys think I put too much dialogue into my writing? Leave any suggestions in a review/comment, I'll read them all x ~Beth


End file.
